Cold Nights, Warm Cuddles
by otakuheartz
Summary: Raven x Elsword VC X IS Cold Raven has transferred to a new school and has Elsword as a roommate. Although they don't get along at first, they slowly start to understand each other a little better, and even find out they have something in common. Maybe that understanding will help them fall for each other yaoi boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

Classes:

Raven: Veteran Commander  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Chung: Tactical Trooper

"Thank you." Raven paid the taxi driver, grabbed his suit cases and looked at his new school. This school had a rule that all students must live on the campus, so here he was.

The only thing he was worried about was his roommate. What if he was a drug addict? Or a playboy? Or worse, a sex addict. His mind was generating the worst case scenarios and he was already preparing himself for it. It was in the middle of the year after all, he doubted they would allow him to change rooms if a problem occurred.

"Room 169…169…" Raven chanted to himself while checking each room number until he found his own. He used the key he received in the mail and opened the room. And what did he find?

He found a spiky crimson haired boy with black highlights. He had a piercing and Raven was stunned, horrified, and confused at the same time. The boy looked as if he was the stereotypical rebellious type, but he had a large bowl of ice cream and a spoon in his mouth, which destroyed that image. Although Raven had to hand it to him, he was very attractive.

Taking the spoon out of his mouth, the boy asked surprised, "And who are you to be barging into my room? Or rather I should ask how did you get in here? Never mind, just answer both."

Raven decided to not judge the boy too quickly and answered his question, "I'm your new roommate, Raven. Logically, of course I'd have the key to this room."

The red-headed boy gave him a funny look and went back to eating his ice cream, "I see," was all he muttered.

Raven pulled his stuff inside and just realized how messy the room is, "Nice room you got here. Which bed?"

The boy snorted, "Well it's our room now. And the one on the left."

Raven nodded and began to unpack. When he finished, and took a glance around the room, he thought to himself, 'Okay, this place needs some fixing up tomorrow.'

Raven heard the chair his roommate was sitting on screech and glanced towards his direction. He went to the refrigerator and placed more ice cream in his bowl and went back to sitting and eating.

Raven laid in his bed as he didn't feel like doing anything. He'd just sleep whenever he felt tired. But he noticed that the boy would keep getting more and more ice cream whenever he finished his bowl.

When Raven counted it to be his sixth time getting up, he commented, "Keep that up, and you're going to get fat."

The boy saw that he had eaten the whole bucket of ice cream and sighed, "Shut up. Maybe it's good if I get fat."

Raven shrugged, knowing that it wasn't in his business to pry, "Well I'm going to sleep now. Night," Raven striped to minimum clothing and covered himself with the blanket. Since the car ride was taxing, he fell asleep immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven felt something moving in his arms. Last time he checked, pillows didn't move. He didn't even cuddle pillows when he went to sleep so what the heck? Raven forced himself to peel open his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 2 A.M. Confused at what woke him up, he glanced at his bed and found a person sleeping in his bed. With his eyes almost popping out of his sockets, he jumped back in surprise. His back collided with the wall causing a loud _thud!_ and It woke up the sleeping person.

"Hng? Is it morning already?" Raven saw that it was his roommate once he lifted his head to yawn.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Bed?" Raven mustered the most scariest glare he could. Raven was not a touchy-touchy person. Besides it only brought back bad memories for him.

"Sleeping. Until a certain someone woke me up," The boy met Raven's glare with his sleepy red eyes. Even with a bedhead, he still managed to look attractive somehow. Raven shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, "Sleep on your bed."

"Mm, just for today," His roommate landed headfirst onto the pillow Raven had and curled up next to him, with his arms wrapped around Raven's waist.

Raven pushed his head away but saw that he would not let go, "GET OFF AND SLEEP ON YOUR OWN BED DAMMIT."

But his roommate was already asleep. Scarily, even in his sleep he had an iron-like grip around Raven's waist. He sighed and laid back down in his bed. Considering that his pillow was only meant for one head, his face was in close proximity with the other.

Raven glared at his roommate's peaceful face and closed his eyes, 'It's only for one day right?'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven did not get any sleep whatsoever. It wasn't that his roommate moved around a lot in his sleep, it was more that he just could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. That was how much he detested being touched.

He tore his eyes open when his alarm went off and still found his roommate glued to him. Raven sighed and shook him, "Wake up. It's time for school."

No response.

"Wake up," Raven shook him harder only to still find him sleeping. He groaned and tried to at least get the other to let go of him. Thankfully he managed to do so and went to get ready for school.

Raven contemplated on letting his roommate be late for school considering that he could not sleep whatsoever but decided against it. He went to the sink to fill a cup with cold water and added some ice cubes in it. Raven wanted to avoid making a mess, so he put Elsword's hand in the cup, causing the boy to jump off the bed and crash onto the floor.

"Ow!" He glanced up and his eyes landed on Raven, "What the hell, Raven?!"

Raven narrowed his eyes, "You should be grateful I even decided to wake you up at all. You've got five minutes to get dressed and make it to school."

His red eyes widened. He got up and ran for his wardrobe, only to slip over a random shirt that was crumpled on the floor. Raven sighed and walked out the door muttering, "Loser."

Raven made it on time to his classroom while his roommate made it by the skin of his teeth. Right as the bell rang, Elsword dashed inside the room and lunged for his seat, which of course happened to be in front of Raven.

When introductions were made and class was over, everyone hovered around Raven's desk and asked him questions with curious looks. As Raven was not interested in being friendly, he grabbed his supplies and walked back to his room without saying a word. He ignored his classmates expressions of shock.

When he arrived, he was reminded of the mess that he wanted to clean up. There was clothes and dust everywhere, not to mention the pile of dishes in the sink.

In about an hour, he finished cleaning the room up and that's when he heard the door to his room being opened. He turned and found his roommate along with another person.

He had long, blonde hair with Pikachu ears. Whether he was an obsessed otaku or if that was his natural hair, Raven didn't know.

His eyes widened, "Wooow, Els. You're making your new roommate clean for you? What kind of roommate are you?"

Oh. Raven just now realized he never knew his roommate's name.

'Els' protested, "I didn't make him clean for me! He did it on his own free will!"

The blonde laughed, "That makes you look worse, Elsword! Anyways, my name is Chung. Yours?"

Raven curtly responded, "Raven."

"Ooh, cold. Hey, Elsword! Isn't this guy your type?"

Elsword who was drinking a soda from the fridge, spat out the liquid which burnt his nose and throat, "What are you going on about Chung?!" He sputtered while coughing.

Raven blinked at the situation in front of him and went to sit on his bed. He grabbed his textbook and started doing his homework while ignoring the two. As he was more focused on his studies, he didn't hear Chung lecturing Elsword about his love life.

And there would be a pattern everyday. Raven woke up Elsword for school, Chung and Elsword would come back chattering in their room when school was over (with Chung trying to include Raven in the conversation and failing), and then he would always wake up to find Elsword in his arms.

At first, Raven was beyond annoyed that Elsword had lied to him about "just for today." He could not sleep whatsoever, and at one point, Raven had a nightmare and was snapped out of it when Elsword slapped him awake.

The first thing he saw was red, concerned eyes staring into his own, "Raven…are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Raven replied snappily.

Elsword's eyes widened slightly before shaking his head. Raven sighed and laid back down in his bed with his back facing his roommate. No more words were exchanged between the two of them.

As Raven fell back into another fitful sleep, he could feel Elsword's warm arms holding him securely. It was almost as if it was keeping him rooted from nightmares.

Little did he know, he was no longer having a fitful sleep.

AN: soo yeah, here's the first chapter ^^ It was intended to be a oneshot, but of course, I have a tendency to start getting way too detailed, and now imma try to aim for a two or three shot ;w; -sighs- Now will that be the case I have no idea LOL  
and sorry for grammer mistakes, as always, it's kinda late here right now ;w;

Reviews would be nice! ;w; Reviews give powah (9OAO)9


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Raven happened to notice about his roommate was the way people viewed him. It wasn't like he went out of his way to find out, but people around him talked. And they were bad at being discreet.

"Ahh…Elsword is so sexy!"

"I know right? Who wouldn't want to date that hot bad boy?"

People- specifically the girls would often talk about him being hot and how he had that quiet bad boy aura. Now that he thought about it, Elsword did have a bad boy vibe coming from him…when his mouth wasn't moving. He had the same first impression, but that impression didn't stay.

It was the usual routine today. Raven sat on his bed, studying. He glanced at the clock, expecting Chung and Elsword to burst inside their room boisterously soon.

Three minutes had passed and the door clicked open, but there was no conversation coming inside. It was just Elsword and Raven noticed that his face looked crestfallen.

Immediately, Elsword headed towards the fridge and went for the ice cream. He then proceeded to do the same thing when Raven first met Elsword. He sat down at the table and took a bite of the cold treat.

Elsword was so busy sulking that he didn't notice that Raven had gotten off his bed to sit in front of him until his ice cream was pulled away from him. He looked up to see Raven looking into his eyes. Startled, he let out a surprised and irritated, "What?"

Raven responded simply, "You're going to get fat."

Elsword understood the message Raven sent, or at least he was sure there was one. But he was still distressed from what happened earlier and unintentionally let Raven know the wrong way, "It's none of your business of whether I get fat or not!" And he snatched his ice cream back.

Raven looked at Elsword for another second and then walked back to his bed to continue studying. If the boy wanted space, space he would get. When Raven finished studying, it was beginning to get late. He went to the fridge to try to cook up something, and saw there was barely any food. He made a mental note to himself to buy some groceries later.

He opened up a few cabinets and saw a couple bags of chips, "I'm eating this," Raven tore open the bag of chips and stuffed some in his mouth. He turned around to find Elsword staring at the table with an empty bowl and unresponsive.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Elsword came back to reality, he found a blanket draped around his shoulders and a bag of chips that was half-finished on the table.

 _'How long was I spacing out for?'_

Elsword turned towards the clock and saw it was getting close to midnight. Good god, he was gone for hours.

Elsword glanced at the bag of chips before grabbing it to finish it. When he finished eating and brushing his teeth, he slipped into Raven's bed, curling up right next to the other.

"My girlfriend dumped me. It's the fourteenth time this year," Elsword muttered to the sleeping figure. Or at least who he thought was sleeping.

Elsword continued ranting, "Every girlfriend I had usually dumps me within a week at the most when they find out I'm not the person they thought I was. I'm not a quiet, cold guy. I'm stupid, I'm oblivious, I'm loud and I like to talk. I like being cuddly and I know I get frightened easily. And yet I always give every relationship a try, because I keep thinking someone will eventually like me for being me. But that hasn't been the case at all," Elsword whispered sadly, pressing his forehead to Raven's chest.

"Not to also mention, I have a tendency to fall for someone too fast. I hate it about myself. I get heartbroken way too easily even if the relationship only lasted for three days," Elsword sighed, "I act like such a high school girl."

Elsword wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Normally it was always one sided so you could imagine his shock when he felt the other raise his hand to stroke his hair. Especially since he thought the other was asleep.

"Y-you were listening?!" Elsword eyes widened in shock as his cheeks were starting to flush in embarrassment.

Raven let out a hum to answer his question. He continued to stroke the other's hair, not saying anything else. It brought back some memories, but this was about Elsword for now. He felt his chest tighten at the state his roommate was in, even if he only knew him for a short period of time.

He felt the red-head relax in his hold and it looked like he was about to drift off from looking at his face. He must've been exhausted being miserable for so long.

Raven was a person oriented more towards action rather than words, so he wasn't sure if his words would help in the least, but he decided to say it anyways, "You're just Elsword, my stupid roommate."

Elsword suddenly froze. In that short second, Raven wondered if he accidentally screwed up and was starting to panic internally, but he relaxed when he heard the other chuckle.

"Yeah. Thanks Raven," Elsword was still chuckling when he said that sentence.

Raven hummed in response to the other and continued stroking his hair, feeling the strands curl around his fingers.

Elsword leaned into the touch and mumbled sleepily, "Night Raven."

"Good night, Elsword."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven woke up a little later today so he was glad to find out it was a Saturday. Sleepily, he attempted to get up before realizing the other was practically tangled to him. It was a little weird, considering that usually Elsword's grip would be wound tightly around him, but loose enough to be able to get out the bed. But today, he wasn't able to.

Seeing that he had to go to the bathroom, he had no choice but to try to wake up Elsword.

"Wake up," Raven said while shaking the other.

"Unggh…Five more minutes," mumbled Elsword sleepily and clung to him tighter than before.

"I have to go to the bathroom, dammit. WAKE UP," Raven realized he had to try to find a new tactic of waking the other up, because he couldn't afford to have this happen on a school day.

But before he could try to experiment, the door to the dorm slammed open rather loudly with Chung huffing, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BITCH BROKE UP WITH YOU? I SWEAR WHEN SCHOOL STARTS I'M GONNA MAKE HER LIFE HELL!" Chung shouted angrily but paused when he saw the position his best friend and roommate were in.  
Raven stared blankly and Elsword was in the middle of waking up due to all the noise Chung caused. Chung grinned mischievously, "Dang, you move fast, Elsword. Already making a move on Raven? Don't let me interrupt." Chung said, even though he already did interrupt.

"Ugh…What happened?" Elsword mumbled half asleep, not processing the whole scene that played out in front of him. He swore he heard Chung screaming something, but maybe he dreamed it since his best friend wasn't there?

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Raven recovered quickly from the sudden surprise. Well at least Chung woke up Elsword for him. He tried to get up to go to the bathroom but Elsword dragged him back to the bed, "Sounds like a good idea."

"YOU CAN SLEEP WITHOUT ME," Raven growled in annoyance but Elsword already fell back asleep, leaving poor Raven to struggle for his freedom.

Desperately, he yelled, "CHUNG, HELP ME!"

AN: As always, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :3 Writing fanfics is something I'm starting to do more often, although it's probably because of all the summer homework =.= well anyways, please review and keep up with this fanfic! I appreciate it all –hearts-

Angelchan- because I can't respond to you by PM, I'll have to respond to you on here xD Awaaah my gosh, I'm so happy you like it! o/o and yas, there just needs to be more elsword yaoi fanfics in general! T^T I'm glad you like the characterizations :3 hope you still do ^^ And it's been about a week, so hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for too long! Ahahhaa *^* and thank you, thank you, I really appreciate the love! –heart-


	3. Chapter 3

Classes:

Aisha: Void Princess  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Raven: Veteran commander

"Come on! Tell me what happened!" Chung asked for the ninth time.

"Nothing happened, Chung!" Elsword glared back in response as the waiter brought food to the table that they ordered.

"Uh huh. I totally buy that," Chung gave him a pointed look. He didn't even bother to glance at his food.

Elsword groaned. Suddenly, he regretted going out with his friend, even if he offered to pay for the meal. A couple of hours after the 'caught-on-cuddling' incident, Chung barged into his room noisily and demanded for him go out and spend some quality time with his 'best friend.'

"You know, if I'm paying for this the least you could do is tell me what happened," Chung frowned before stabbing at his plate with his fork and chewing the piece of meat it caught on.

"…You're paying for all of this, right?" Elsword tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, if you tell me everything that happened," Chung narrowed his eyes, hoping his bribery would work.

"Okay!" Elsword smiled brightly, "Where should I start?"

"The beginning."

"Well I was sulking about breaking up with Eve so I just sat there spacing out for a while. When I snapped out of it, I went on Raven's bed and just…rambled to him. I thought he was asleep, but apprentally he wasn't."

Chung snickered, "Wow, you really do move fast."

Elsword flushed, "I do not!" He started stuffing his face with food so he couldn't respond to anymore comments Chung made, if he decided to make more.

Elsword looked up from his plate, a little surprised that Chung didn't make an embarrassing remark. He noticed the other had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So anyways, do you like Raven?" Chung casually asked.

Elsword dryly swallowed his food, "W-whoa, wait a minute! We're both dudes! What makes you think I like him?"

Chung blinked, "Okay, you're both dudes. So what?"

Elsword just stared at Chung. The latter eventually put his hands in the air after seconds passed by long enough to be awkward, "I'm serious. I mean, I think Raven would actually be a good match for you."

Elsword muttered while grabbing more food from his plate, "I thought you were screwing around when you kept randomly yelling things like "Raven's so your type!" or "You two would be the most disgustingly cutest couple ever!"

Chung's jaw dropped, "I was not! You two would make the most disgustingly cutest couple ever! But putting that aside, how do you feel about Raven?"

Chung received a pointed look in return, "Nothing romantic towards him."

"No quick heart beats, blushes, or butterflies fluttering in your tummy?"

Elsword's glare clearly spelled out 'N.O.' to his question. Well maybe he did blush once or twice, but he didn't need to know that, "No! It's just easy to be comfortable towards Raven. Although it was awkward at first, I just don't feel like I have to keep an image around him and he listens to my problems. Unlike someone I know."

"Hey! I'm listening right now! Just at least consider what I said!"

Elsword snorted, "You're only listening because you seem to want me and Raven to get together."

Chung smiled a sweet smile, "I'm listening because I KNOW you two are going to together. I mean if you saw the way you talked, you'd think the same thing, my dear Elsword."

Elsword sent another glare at Chung, "You're crazy," he muttered, "Besides, you don't even know if Raven likes me, or even men in general!"

Chung rolled his eyes. His best friend was an idiot.

Elsword caught the look in Chung's eyes and figured it was the best time to cut off the conversation by waving the waitress over.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The girl flirtatiously sauntered to the table. She batted her eyelashes and twirled one of her purple pigtails around her fingers.

Elsword smiled and grabbed the menu, "Can I have the enchiladas, ravioli, spaghetti, fried noodles…" It wasn't until about another minute that Elsword finished his order.

The girl blinked and chuckled, "You sure eat a lot, hun." She walked off to the back to place the orders in.

Elsword turned around and grinned when he saw Chung's face pale drastically, "Thanks for paying, Chung! You're the greatest best friend ever!"

Chung death glared Elsword, "I swear I'll get you back for this…"

Elsword snorted and stared at the direction of the kitchen hungrily. The girl noticed his staring and waved to him. Elsword waved back and smiled when he saw she had his orders coming out to him.

When she finished delivering all the dishes, Elsword grinned, "Thank you…" He glanced at the nametag, "Aisha!"

She smiled brightly back. The two then carried on a quick conversation before she had to go back to work. Aisha grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number before handing it to Elsword, "Text me sometime," she winked and went back to the counter.

Elsword smiled and started messily digging into the food she brought out. When he was about halfway through with the food, he felt a glare burning into him.

"What?" Elsword looked up at Chung to find sour eyes.

"Nothing," Chung scowled. He sent a glower in Aisha's direction, but Elsword was too busy with his food to notice it.

This time, to Chung's relief, a different waiter brought the bill to the table. Chung paled looking at the price. It didn't take long before his face became the color of a tomato.

 _CRASH!_

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Chung had leaped across the table and was choking his friend mercilessly which resulted in a few plates shattering onto the floor. Elsword clawed futilely at Chung's arms as he struggled to breathe,"LET ME GO!"

Chung ignored the breathy plead and loomed over Elsword's face with a dark, scary expression that sent shivers down the red-head's spine.

"I will...FREAKING KILL YOU!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Elsword was still coughing by the time he stepped out of Chung's car. The people in the café had to practically tear the blonde lunatic away from him. Chung payed grumpily and stomped out the café, almost taking off in his car without Elsword. Elsword swore to himself to never make his best friend angry again. He shivered, feeling sorry for his ex already.

The two approached the dorms door and heard yelling inside. The two sent each other a look before opening the door, and they were met with a sight of an upset-looking Raven and a green-haired girl. Their eyes met and Elsword could already feel the awkwardness seep into his skin.

AN: sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been so busy with school work and not enough sleep, so since its a 3 day weekend, and with a reminder from my cousin, I thought i should update this fanfic :D Sorry if it seemed rush, i was getting a bit pressed for time in the end so yeah :C but i did try to fix some errors. anyways if you liked this chapter please review! Review always motivates me :3

thisapple- oh thank you so much! i really appreciate it, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

And Raven will definately appear in the next chapter xp


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Classes:

Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Rena: Night Watcher

Raven had finished his school work so he was lounging around the room bored. He already filled the dorm with groceries and the dorm was already clean. What else could he do? Not very much.

The room was silent, which was something that felt strange considering that Elsword and Chung would always cram the dorm with vigor, noisy conversation.

Without having anything else to do, Raven laid in his bed and stared at ceiling. He thought about how his first couple of weeks at the school has been. It had been mostly peaceful with the exceptions of a few confessions that ended up in tears and persistent invitations to hang out.

He knew his parents would scold him for being such a hermit, but he was fine with the way things were at the moment. In fact, more than fine. The only problem was that he might be starting to develop feelings towards his roommate. And after Elsword's rant from last night, Raven was sure that he was straight.

 _'Besides, it's just a tiny crush. Crushes go away after a while. Especially knowing Elsword,'_ Raven told himself. Either way, there was no way he was going to get involved in a relationship now of all times, _'Remember why you came here in the first place, Raven.'_

 _DING!_

Raven glanced at his phone and realized he got a text message from….TheOneAndOnlySexyEls:3. Raven blankly stared at the phone. He tried to remember if he ever asked for Elsword's phone number, but couldn't recall a time when he did. That's when he remembered he never locked his phone, because of his mother always yelling at him for setting a password whenever she snooped through his phone for…whatever motherly reason she had.

Raven opened the text message he received and read:

 _Halp me! Chung is scary! ε=ε=(_ _っ_ _*´□`)_ _っ_ _  
_  
 _DING!_

Elsword quickly sent him a picture of a demonic looking Chung driving in a car. Raven had to admit, just the pictures sent shivers down his spine.

 _DING!_

This time another picture of Chung was sent, but with him smiling and holding the phone himself. Raven noticed that they were in the car and Chung was the one driving. Concerned, he sent:

 _Don't text and drive at the same time, fools._

Raven smiled despite his concern. He got another message. He was about to open it when he heard someone knock at the door. Who could it be?

He opened the door and was met with the sight of long, green hair that was all too familiar. She smiled at him awkwardly, "Can I come in?"

Raven stood frozen, unable to move due to the shock. She took that as a yes and walked inside, "Wow. It looks really tidy in here, just like your room back at home."

Raven swallowed thickly and didn't say anything. He ignored the sweet scent that wafted as she walked by. She was still the same except that her hair was a little longer. Her eyes were still amazingly beautiful, he noted when her eyes flickered upwards to meet his.

"How have you been?"

"What do you want?" Raven asked when he found his voice again. He was definitely not prepared to see her again, much less talk to her. He didn't want her to stay here for long.

She frowned, "You're straightforward as always, Raven."

"Get to the point," He hoped he wasn't trembling.

She sighed and pulled her hair behind her ear, a habit she still hasn't seemed to break, "I wanted to talk about us."

He shot her a look of disdain, "There is no us, _Rena_ ," Her named rolled off his tongue bitterly. Angrily. He couldn't help it when memories were flooding back into him as much as he tried to stop it.

She placed her arms behind her back. Raven couldn't help but be conscious of her every movement. How could he not when he used to be so sensitive to it?

"That's why I want to talk. I miss you Raven," Her soft green eyes looked sad, even regretful. That was the thing. Raven was sure she was bullshitting it. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rena kept going.

"I know I messed up. I just want you back. Ever since you left, nothing's felt the same. I didn't realize it, until no one walked me to class anymore. Until No one walked me home anymore and cuddled with me. Until…no one looked me in the eyes so sincerely and told me that they loved me and I could say it back. So I want us to start over," Rena finished her speech looking at the floor in shame.

A part of Raven wanted to comfort Rena, to hug her and tell her everything was okay, that it was forgiven. That they could start over. But he wouldn't. He came to this school in hopes of forgetting it all, maybe even to start fresh. With a heavy breath he whispered out, "No."

"Raven…" She looked at him pleadingly.

"No," He stated more firmly.

"Raven, I promise I'll be better!" She bit her lips and looked at him.

He chuckled bitterly. This seemed so cliché, like in tv dramas, "I'm done Rena. You think I can forget everything just like that? How you just left me in the most _horrible_ way?" He gritted out, almost as if every word expressed how much pain she put him through.

Rena opened her mouth to say something when Raven's phone _dinged!_ She grabbed his phone and looked through, seeing the picture of Chung.

"So this is why, isn't it?" Rena glared at him.

He looked at the phone and saw the picture of Chung that was sent through Elsword's phone, "NO!" He shuddered at the thought of him and Chung together, "It's just that-"

"It's because of this guy, right? Don't' lie to me, Raven."

Before Raven could get another word out, he heard the door open and saw Elsword and Chung looking more than awkward.

"Umm…Hi?" Elsword coughed out nervously.

Rena blinked before stomping up to Chung angrily, "I won't lose Raven to you," She scowled.

Chung just gaped at her, his eyes almost flying out of its sockets. He couldn't even respond because he was so taken aback.

"I'll give you some time to think everything over, Raven. But I'll be back," Rena glowered at Chung before walking out of the dorm.

OoOoOOoOoOo

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter xD I'm sorry for the chapters being so Elsword and Raven centric, but they'll talk more next chapter xD I just wanted to let the reader have a glimpse of Raven's past even though it's vague. Hopefully there will be a teeny tiny bit more action next chapter xD please review! ;-; I didn't get any last chapter, but I suppose its 'kay for an els centric chapter XD reviews give the powah to post Q(*A*Q)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Classes:

Everyone was still stunned when Rena had left the room. They all stood there frozen for a minute; only confused breaths were heard. Chung was the first to snap out of the trance just to angrily dash out the door screaming, "BITCH, WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DON'T LOSE TO NO ONE!"

Chung's reaction snapped the other two out of their trance. Elsword noticed that Chung probably only heard the declaration of war and not the reason of the declaration. At least, he assumed it to be a war. He turned to Raven and saw that he appeared to be very shaken up.

Raven's lips were trembling slightly, his back was hunched over and he was looking at the ground with an unreadable expression. Concern sprang up in Elsword's chest immediately. He was about to make his move but suddenly Raven fell back onto a chair and started laughing. Bitterly. Raven could hear it in his own voice, he even tasted it. Elsword must've thought he looked crazy right now.

Contrary, Elsword had no clue what was going on. Raven seemed fragile, despite how maniac he was acting at the moment, "Raven…?"

Golden eyes met his red ones briefly. Raven stopped laughing and before Elsword could do anything, he stepped out of the dorm and closed the door behind him. Elsword didn't chase after him, he knew the guy had to sort whatever problem he had out.

Instead he waited on Raven's bed with a pillow in his arms. He grew increasingly worried with each minute that passed by. When was he coming back? Where was he right now? Is he okay? With those thoughts in mind, he accidentally drifted off to an anxious sleep.

He woke up after dreaming of the same golden eyes that looked at him earlier. They were full of sadness that couldn't be expressed. If it were to be expressed, it would leave him broken. Yes, Raven was that fragile in his dreams, but that was what he saw earlier today.

Elsword rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was getting late. It was only half an hour before curfew struck, and he couldn't help but worry. Yes, he knew Raven was a private man that needed his space, but it wouldn't be any good if a teacher caught him wandering around the school past curfew. Elsword vaguely remembered of the time he broke curfew. He ended up with a week straight detention with an insane pile of work that he had to finish before he was allowed to leave. Never again.

He pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't a good time for him to start drifting off. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, searching for his roommate. Hopefully finding him before curfew struck.

XxXxXxXxXx

Elsword ran and ran more. He was panting hard and lord, it hurt to breathe. He searched over half the campus and still not a single, black-haired male was found.

 _'Just where could one person hide in such a limited space?_ ' Elsword wondered. Most of the buildings were locked so Elsword was for sure Raven must be lingering somewhere outside.

He continued to run, the feeling of worry stabbing at his gut. In the midst of his adrenaline, he actually found Raven standing randomly outside of the cafeteria. As he approached him, he noticed that Raven was staring at the sky wearing the same unreadable expression as earlier.

A little scared, Elsword huffed out, "R-Raven?" He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees to keep himself up and breathing.

Raven's eyes flickered over to him, expressionless, "Elsword? What are you doing here?"

Elsword replied once he caught his breath, "I should be asking YOU that. Do you know what time it is and how worried I was?" He frowned although he was relieved he found Raven.

Raven didn't respond to his question, just stood there silently. Not wanting to get caught by the teachers, he grabbed Raven's hand to lead him back to the dorms, but got an unexpected reaction.

Raven flinched and ripped his hand out of Elsword's grip, "Don't touch me," He scowled.

Something in Elsword's chest stung slightly , but he ignored it, "Look, it's almost past curfew. We need to go back before the teachers find us," It almost seemed like Raven was as withdrawn as he was on his first day, Elsword noted sadly.

"I don't want to. Just leave me be," Raven turned to go back to where he was, but Elsword grabbed onto his arm again, "No. We need to go back. Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Can't you just fucking understand I want to be left alone?!" Raven violently jerked away and attempted to quickly walk away to leave some distance between the two.

Elsword didn't know what came over him. The next thing he knew, he was holding Raven in a tight embrace. Even though Raven initially struggled, he eventually stopped resisting and even leaned back slightly. Elsword felt like that his roommate/friend needed someone to lean on, someone to ground him.

Raven didn't know why either. He felt annoyed, hurt, sad, and angry but at the same time, a little warm inside. Maybe that small warmth was what made everything tumble out of his mouth.

"Rena and I used to be a couple. We were both really happy, at least I thought we were. At first, I couldn't believe someone as amazing as her was going out with me. She brought out the best in me," Raven paused for a second to catch his breath before continuing. Elsword just listened, absorbing everything he was told.

"We did a lot of couple-like things together. We went out on dates, our friends got along, everything," Raven closed his eyes. He felt the memories flooding back into him. The time when they both held hands and whispered sweet words to each other that now meant nothing. The time when they just sat together, cuddling on the bench. The time when they would kiss only have their friends pretending to gag and poke fun at them.

He opened his eyes again and gazed up at Elsword, with traces of fear resting in eyes. Unconsciously he leaned into Elsword, "But then, I realized I liked guys. As well as girls, I still loved Rena with everything I had," Raven whispered the first part and looked at Elsword. The red-head didn't seem to mind what he said though, as he was still listening.

Raven continued, "I told Rena that. At first, she was kinda shocked and a little upset. It was a little tense at first, but then things seemed like it slipped back into the normal routine. Something felt off to me though. Sure enough, I found her…cheating on me with another guy," He took a quivering breath and kept going. He didn't want to break down before he could finish.

"The worst part was that she didn't care. We didn't talk for a while. I was too busy coping with what had happened, and the next thing I knew, she didn't care to say anything to me about the situation. She was openly holding hands with him, hugging him…Maybe she left me because I was too pathetic to do anything about it," Raven started laughing bitterly to himself. No tears came out, but everything about him showed how hurt he and sad he was.

Elsword hugged Raven, trying to comfort him the best he could, "You weren't pathetic. She was insensitive," He continued consoling Raven by telling him how he wasn't at fault. Yes, he couldn't take away what Raven thought he did wrong, but he could comfort him by telling him what he did right. What he did for Elsword.

Raven let Elsword rub soothing circles on his back, let Elsword comfort him. And he was very appreciative of it. When was the last time someone tried to help him? His old friends took the subject lightly, and just left him alone. They weren't bad people, but they just didn't understand how deeply Raven felt about Rena.

When Raven finally collected himself after some time, he thanked Elsword. He felt that his friend felt better now, "You're welcome, Raven."

All of a sudden, Elsword felt two arms wrapping around him for a few seconds and his mind went blank. Raven hugged him. Was he dreaming?

"I know I was being hard to deal with, so I'm sorry for that. But thanks again, Elsword. And also…thank you for accepting me. You don't know how grateful I feel right now."

This time it was Elsword's turn to collect himself, which took a second. He could feel his heart thumping, "I-it's okay. Things like that don't really bother me. You like who you like. It's natural."

 _'But I like you, Elsword. Heck, I think you made me like you even more now…'_ Raven thought warmly before coming back to reality.

It was now when they both stood up that Raven realized that they were both sitting down earlier. He also noticed that Elsword had placed his jacket on him. It was small for him but nonetheless warm. He opened his mouth and was about to take it off to hand it back, but then a voice boomed out:

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT THIS LATE? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Shit…" Elsword muttered under his breath. He considered making a run for it, but it was too late when the teacher grouchily walked up to them.

Everything else after that just went by one ear and out the other.

XxXxXxXxXx

Elsword groaned when they got back to the dorms and face-smashed himself onto Raven's pillow, "I can't believe the teacher gave us two weeks of detention!" He was internally crying already for the future work that awaited him tomorrow.

Raven sat down on his bed, "Why are you on my bed, punk?"

Elsword grinned cheekily and pulled Raven and the blanket down with him.

Raven didn't protest and even returned the embrace before falling asleep.

AN: I am like so sorry for posting so late! I originally wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago, but I didn't like it so I put it off, and last Saturday was all-state so I didn't have the time to write it then. Gosh, this chap might seem rushy, and I apologize for that. I just also have a project that's due tomorrow and I didn't eat yet and woiofeh, and now I'm ranting. Hopefully the wait is worth it, as I wrote it slightly more longer. Reviews give the power to post! Q(*^*Q)


End file.
